The Doll
by Rain on your Parade
Summary: Haruhi is a lifesize human doll, kept away from society. Her owner is a bit obsessed over her but...Haruhi x alternate Host Club members AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** This is my first Ouran fanfic, please treat me gently.It's kind of weird but it has a plot somewhat.

**Haruhi: 14**

**Kyouya: 16**

**Tamaki: 16 **

**Summary**: Haruhi is "a doll". Like a doll, she doesn't express her emotions or rather they are sealed due to being away from reality so long. Like a doll she has different owners, each abandoning her or selling her away, her beauty remaining. Although she is a doll, she is also human, and unlike dolls, humans can **learn** to love.

**Chapter Summary**: When does a doll know that she is a doll? When someone that owns the doll tells her

**Pairing: Haruhi x various members of the Host Club**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran Host Club.

**The Doll**

Chapter 1

**Haruhi**

Haruhi Fujioka doesn't remember how her mom looked. The face of her father has longed escaped her memory since the last time she saw him when she was eight, or so she believes.

All her life Haruhi, who is now fourteen, lived in a room, which was within a mansion, to someone's rich estate for six years. Six years she was oblivious to the outside world, only to have a chance and get news from one person. She never saw the owner, but she always saw the owner's son. Well he must've been the house owner's son, too young to be the owner. Oh yes, the raven haired boy with a smile that never reached his grey, stormy eyes. Such a dark beauty

He had always checked up on her ever since she moved into the household. Haruhi had a feeling it wasn't to check for her own personal enjoyment but to make sure she wasn't dead. She would question him about why she was there in the room; he would frown but then smile again as if he didn't hear her. Same with any other question she asked him like how was her family? Then the dark beauty, which fitted him very well due to his dark midnight hair and violet absorbing eyes, would leave with out a word. Only when she came down with the flu at the age of eight did the boy ever did say a word to her.

"Ah."

And in a flurry he left the room sending in countless female doctors. To her shock, each one of those doctors and nurses, didn't say a word to her, so no matter how many times she asked them a question, they would ignore her. Haruhi realized that no one was allowed to talk to her, well anyone that went to her room that is.

To idle most of her days, in her gallant room, she would gaze out the window. All she could see was the large garden that, even though it isn't much, satisfies her urge to see something different each day. Spring, summer, fall, winter, all the seasons she would watch the miracle outside of Mother Nature. Occasionally, she would the see the owner's family go outside with strangers she never seen before. Only then does she ever actually see the owner. 'He must doesn't get out much' Haruhi concluded. She looked at the family again, which consisted of three sons and daughter, the youngest son she knew was the one that always visited her. 'Such pale skins…no they all don't get out much'

Other days like rainy weathers and such, Haruhi would read books to learn about the world she'd forgotten long ago. Well, the books were quite old so she had no clue how everyone acted now, but the books made her quite bright and not too slow as to what kind of situation she was in. She was trapped in a room in which she can't get out. Yes, she had tried every single possible escape. Door, locked from the inside; Windows, sealed shut wit dry paint; her room was on the second floor so even if she broke the window chances of not being damaged was slim. She even attempted going through a vent but realized even though that worked in her books it was impossible to do it in real life. Her ceiling was too tall.

One day, Haruhi was reading a book she actually hasn't read and was engrossed into it until she heard a peal of laughter outside her door which caused her to jump. Haruhi didn't mind gossip, but this occasion caused her curiosity to perk. Her book became uninteresting after awhile, what doesn't in the room?

"_Hee Hee, I say Kagura, I agree master's sons are very attractive but it's the youngest that is most good looking._' Haruhi sat next to the door now, bringing out her dress from under her. These must be the maids Haruhi believed. Who else would say master?

"_OH yes, but in fact, I believe the youngest son best friend is the better looking one, truly captivating isn't he?_" She blinked. The owner's son had a friend did he? Haruhi strained her ear to the door only to hear the slippery sounds of water. They must be mopping the floors.

Giggles erupted and a lengthy sigh came afterwards. '_Did you know it's his best friend's birthday today? They say the master is holding the special occasion in the garden since his friend is from France and loves roses_!' Haruhi mouthed the word France. She heard of that place in one of her series, the story describe France to be quite beautiful.

'_Oh how exciting! I hope the head maid chooses us to go serve them, I would love to see that blonde again…_' It then suddenly became silent except for the mopping, unknown foot steps came from her left. The maids she realized were still there, but quiet. It was extremely quiet yet Haruhi could hear her own gulp. Did they know she was at the door? Even worse, did the owner's son decide to check on her early? The question was answered as the door nudged open knocking the poor girl backwards. Uh-oh

An elderly woman stood with Haruhi's lunch tray in her hands. It was the same woman that always gave her food, in fact the first time Haruhi met the lady it was for a shoulder to cry on when she was eight. The woman's face was gentle, but now it became creased with frown marks as she turned around stealthily to the dead silent maids. Then out of nowhere, she pushed the door all the way open so that Haruhi could see the gossiping maids face. Rather it was for the maids to see her face, when they did their eyes bulged open in shock.

'You know the rules ladies' the elderly woman whispered out at the now trembling girls. One of the girls began talking and Haruhi mused that this girl was Kagura.

"S-she didn't talk to us, I-I swear. We didn't talk to her! She probably over heard us speaki—"

"Please don't tell Kyouya!" The other girl interrupted, Kagura turned to her in horror. Haruhi held her breath. Was that the name of the house owner's son? Kyouya…it rang a bell for she heard it before. The elderly woman let out a growl of frustration, clenching the tray of food.

"You two young ladies are just digging your hole deeper! It's too late to let you off easy for you already spoke the master's name in front of his-"

"Doll" Everyone swiveled their head to the direction to the voice, Haruhi concluded that there was a 50 chance she would faint. It was the owner's son, the master, Kyouya. His presences was all but absorbed, his piercing violet eyes gazed behind his spectacles at Haruhi shaking form. Why was she intimidated? Standing up, the girl kept her eyes solely on the raven haired boy to show she was not afraid. Too her shock, he smirked a little before he frowned again, the usual quick display of emotions. "She is my doll. You broke my rule as to never speak to her about anything."

It was surprising after all these years she even heard him speak, more than one word that is.

Kyouya then turned his head towards Kagura's companion who, although was blushing to Haruhi's you-got-to-be-kidding me dismay, kept her head down to show respect.

"Servants, I believe we are not on the same level to use each others name in the general public are we?" He spoke with menace and he began to smile which wasn't reaching his eyes. With out batting an eye he turned toward the other maid who as well, didn't lift her head up. "Even when I'm not around or my family, I expect those who work in this household to work by the rules of the Ootori family and do work as they were meant too. You two ladies already broke one of my rules and one of the Ootori family rules."

"They didn't do anything I was the one that listened too them." Haruhi butted in to the shock of the maids and Kyouya. Haruhi stood her grounds and pointed towards the door.

"I overheard them speaking whil—"

"Doll" The raven haired boy barked. For a 16 year old he was quite intimidating, it probably ran in the family. And what was with this doll business? Last time she checked, Haruhi was quite human. "You do not have authorization to speak."

Haruhi, who forgot how to feel anger, felt the bubbling sensation of something in her chest. The last time she felt like this was a long time ago towards someone…but she forgotten over the years. She glared at Kyouya, who stared back for what seemed like eternity before she broke away. The need to argue was strong, but something about that look he gave, sent a message of 'I will speak to you later'. After all these years, will he explain what's going on?

**Kyouya**

She was quite attractive when arguing, though he preferred if she kept quiet, although, it was her fault to begin with.

In the midst of his close friend Tamaki's party, he felt the need to check up on the girl. When he reached the second floor, he heard the waiter who brought Haruhi's food scolding some one. He was going to yell at her for talking about anything in front of "his doll's" room, but once he heard his name, it was too late. More than likely, his doll heard it.

The maids were dismissing their status as servants and were even bold enough to say his name out loud, in which only his close friends and family were aloud to do. He was about to fire them on the spot but when the "doll" spoke for their behalf he cut in.

She didn't know who these maids were either but she decided to help them, or she thought she was helping them but in fact she was making matters worse. Her chocolate orbs were narrowed at him with something akin to anger, and he stared back. As long as she been in that room he never saw her display emotions in her features, but as soon as it came it disappeared.

He remembered when she first came to the house when he was ten. Her long cinnamon hair was down to her shoulders and her cheeks were tear-stained from endless crying, she was escorted by one of his father's private body guard. Her dress gave all indications of that she was poor but he couldn't deny she was pretty.

When asking his older sister Fuyumi why was the commoner here at their household, his sister gave a sad smile.

"Her father sold her off to pay for all his funds. If he didn't pay them, he would be sent to prison." Kyouya nodded in understanding for he was very mature for his age.

"I see, but why is she here? We have enough maids as it is, so what use is she possibly to us?" he asked with genuine curiosity. He was raised in a family that has everything so what use a little girl would be. The twenty-year old looked down to the floor, her smile disappearing.

"Kyouya…father has great expectations for you. Although he is scouting a suitor for me, he believes you should be active with more people and be social…If you ever want to take over the family business." He stared with apprehension at his sister's word in shock. "In other words, he wants you to have the girl as a companion so you can open up more." He stared in disbelief at his sister before turning back to the poor girl who looked just about empty.

"Father believes that she…" the girl's empty eyes looked up at his unbelieving ones and he felt that she could be an important benefactor or a downfall to taking over the family business."…can change me"

Kyouya never spoke to her. He visited her everyday without one word to make sure she was healthy, and had something to do. He left her in a room where there were books so she wouldn't be too behind in society and she can catch up on education. Kyouya caught her once reading Little Women and concluded that she was brighter than normal commoners.

Every time he went to her room he expected something out of place like the girl killing herself or a window broken for escapade, instead all he got from her were questions. Like, why was she there? How was her family? Will she ever leave?

Kyouya frowned, not because the questions were annoying but the fact he had a slight obsession over her. When she had questions he believed that if he answered at least one of them, she would try to escape or worse kill herself. "His doll" had a name but he never bother to ask content to not knowing, or rather he felt it wasn't very important.

She became more beautiful as the years past and didn't want anyone talking to her, especially males. So when she got the flu, a feeling of dread came over him, and instead of showing weakness he fled the room calling in the family doctors, which were all experts in their own field.

After that event he realized he wouldn't want anything to happen to her, instead of learning how to be more social, he learned how to care for someone else, namely the lovely brunette in front of him who's turning her head away. He sent her a message through his gaze that he would reveal everything later.

"Tomoe-san" he addressed the elderly woman who gazed at the food tray. "Please escort her back into her room." He didn't know what he said but his doll looked up like a deer caught in a headlight. Wait, why is she looking like that?

The brunette looked up at Kyouya briefly before she bolted. Crap. The door was the only thing blocking her freedom before, now it was open. His face twisted in shock before he chased after her.

"Tomoe-san, call the guards!"

* * *

Dun dun dun. Please review. ;o; 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** *School made me do this!*

**To Clarify Something**: Oh, I let the Ouran boys have their own mansion, then there's the family mansion. Somewhat like the manga with the Tamaki thing. Kyouya's family visit occasionally but Haruhi doesn't realize they don't really actually live there In fact, the actual owner is Kyouya but since she doesn't know the way of the rich, she believes that Kyouya is only the owner's son. Timeline is not like manga.

Thanks for the correction of the eye color **lu.e3**

**Haruhi: 14**

**Kyouya: 16**

**Tamaki: 17 **

**Summary**: Haruhi is "a doll". Like a doll, she doesn't express her emotions or rather they are sealed due to being away from reality so long. Like a doll she has different owners, each abandoning her or selling her away, her beauty remaining. Although she is a doll, she is also human, and unlike dolls, humans can **learn** to love.

**Chapter Summary**: Remember put your toys up or you just might lose them.

**Pairing: Haruhi x various members of the****Host Club**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran Host Club.

**The Doll**

Chapter 2

**Haruhi**

_Take what ever chance you are given and use it wisely._

Sure she was being bold for actually trying to escape.

Sure this was a dumb idea to try and escape from one of the richest men in the world.

Yet Haruhi took it as a sign of fate to escape and that's all she needed.

Kyouya was close but not too far behind her, she could feel it. The dress she wore dragged to her frustration slowing her down, but she couldn't stop. No, Haruhi was taking this chance till the end.

Around the corner were the stairs that lead to the first floor, she was trapped. Her choices were limited. Get caught, hide somewhere before Kyouya rounds the corner or try to escape through the first floor, which she was sure had the Ootori's guards waiting for her below, she heard the order he gave out to Tomoe. Her eyebrows furrowed a little, what would she do. Was she to remain a bird never given an open window? A window! Next to the stairs was a window. They still were on the second floor…maybe she can hang from the window ledge?

Haruhi sighed; she had been reading too many mystery novels, but the idea was her most favorable option. She quickly ran to the window, placing a heel on the ledge. Maneuvering her body, she turned 180 dropping down to the point where only her fingertips were showing.

This was definitely not good. Even the slightest amount of fingertip showing would indicate her hiding place. Her breathing stilled as she heard the footsteps of Kyouya slow down, he had caught up. He knew she didn't go down the stairs? Haruhi wished she could see his expression right now…A step was heard and she closed her eyes tightly. Her fingers were probably red by now from clenching on.

Suddenly a scream ripped out downstairs followed by a sharp clashing noise, breaking the chilling suspense of being caught as she heard Kyouya's footstep disappear downstairs.

That was the cue as Haruhi tried hoisting her self up. Sadly, Haruhi didn't know her own strength for apparently she had no upper body strength at all. Limply, she hanged.

**Tamaki**

Today was beautiful. The preparations for his surprise party were beautiful. All the noble ladies and the maids themselves were beautiful. Giggling girls stood by him but not within the conversation reach, as he knew they were talking about him, but not in a negative way, they never did. His charm swooned women of all ages; the wicked and the fair. He couldn't help but smile at the gossiping ladies.

His smile widened as he grinned at all his friends and acquaintances, in front of him at the long table in the ballroom, which wished him happy birthday. Tamaki felt like the day couldn't get any better, all thanks to Kyouya.

Kyouya has been his best friends since he was eleven. They just happen to meet at the same elite middle school and although Kyouya seem distant and mysterious, Tamaki chose to close that large gap and become friends; he felt that Kyouya really was indeed special and they would become great friends. He knew it was beneficial for Kyouya to be friends with him as well. The younger Ootori main goal was to become the successor of his family company, and Tamaki believed with his help, he can reach it. If that is what it takes to make his friend happy, he would take the measures to help him.

His raven hair friend claimed he had a surprise for him in his garden and that's where the party would resume. Tamaki Suoh had no idea what to expect but he knew Kyouya knows everything about him so whatever the surprise was it would be up to his liking.

Maybe…commoner-ish, he thought excitedly looking up at the ceiling in thought. They really have endless plain daily things that he found so fascinating.

A noise brushed his thoughts away as a group of the Ootori's family highly trained bodyguards came into the ballroom. It alarmed some of the guest and Tamaki felt vaguely confused as to why they were bursting into his party, where was Kyouya? Did he send them? A maid that was holding some wine entered the room but startled by the group of newcomers, she let out a little scream and dropped the bottle from surprise.

Speaking of the devil, the sixteen year-old came down the staircase he left previously. Tamaki did a double take in shock at the state he was in; apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed as the entire ballroom turned to that direction finding the host more important as to explain what was going on.

Within any circumstance Kyouya always held his cool, stoic, face not ever showing his emotions, but here his eyes looked crazy, not the normal-unreadable look, but a scared crazy expression, as if he is searching for something very valuable but doesn't know where to find it. Tamaki stood up from head of the table pushing back his chair.

"Ah my friend, is something the matter, you look…troubled." He smiled uneasily giving his friend a concerned looked. The boy in return pushed up his glasses and scoffed a little in his predicament. Tamaki watched as Kyouya straighten his self out and wiped away a sweat bead on his brow. He mused that he must've been running.

"Tamaki…I do believe it's time for that surprise."

**Kyouya**

She had to be in the house still. There was no way she could've made it outside the house. How could he lose her around the stairs? Did she even use them? He had to lock down the house, if everyone is outside; he probably had a chance of finding her inside. Her face didn't need to be known by the public, especially the nobles and elite. She is his property.

He ushered his bouncing blonde friend towards the glass doorway leading to the garden. Tamaki, ever the simple minded, really was an easy person to get along with and an easy person to distract.

His father was proud he made friend with another future heir elite such as himself, and encouraged him to get along. When he met Tamaki the thoughts of attempting to be social with the girl was gone from his and his father thoughts. He used Tamaki first as a benefactor but then it turned into genuine friendship, both benefiting off each other. He truly wanted to Tamaki to be happy, so he held the party at his mansion.

As he pushed Tamaki in the right direction, the crowd of guest followed. He held the door for them the entire guest residing in the room, ignoring the flirty glances some of the women gave him; wanting them all to hurry up for they were stalling his time. Once he had everyone outside he looked at his guards and gave them a signal.

"Look everywhere from the first and second floor, she still has to be in the house, check thoroughly." With that said the guards went off searching. Kyouya sighed walking out the glass door to resume hosting the party; he would've never guessed that he could lose his own toy.

**Tamaki**

The view of his garden was truly a sight to look at. He arranged garden tables in a circle on the brick patio with a large fountain centering it all. Tamaki eyes glazed over in fascination at all the roses in Kyouya's garden which held plenty of variety. They were eerily familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. Then it hit him, the roses were similar to his mother's garden.

When he was about eight, Tamaki lived in France with his mother. Even though she was very sickly, she occasionally requested him to bring her to the garden. While other kids were enjoying themselves on the streets and such, Tamaki preferred to sit with his mother in the garden of roses, which she planted before she got sick.

"Kyouya, really, you've out done yourself..." He didn't know what to say. Kyouya stood next to him and smiled.

"That is only the beginning of my surprise my friend, something more beautiful will appear later." Kyouya then turned around clapping his hand, signaling a group of maids that held trays to the tables. Most of the guests were currently residing the tables; others were standing also admiring the garden.

"Enjoy you're drinks everyone, properly imported from Paris. Thank you all for attending my good friend's party." Kyouya spoke out, continuing being a host. Everyone clapped in an orderly fashion nodding politely; Tamaki wanted to hug Kyouya right then and there but knows how vexed the glasses boy was when it came to his public affection.

"Ah, Ootori very nice party you planned, it's quite different from usual parties I attend…May I speak with you privately for second?" an elderly man smiled to his friend. Tamaki backed away so they can continue talking, knowing how important it is for Kyouya to mingle among guest that can be influential enough to bring back to his father this occasion.

The blonde haired boy now 17 years old sighed wistfully. He really enjoyed his party, he really did, but truthfully he wanted something exciting to happen. He usually only hangs out with Kyouya and a couple of other guys, who are using their summer to travel due to family business, and expertly wooed the ladies, of course he gave his real thoughts to them while everyone else gave it out falsely.

He turned his head to a group of girls, conveying whether or not to talk them. Deciding it will end his loneliness as Kyouya was chatting, he walked towards that direction. Until he noticed a very large cloth item hanging on the side of the house, he switched directions.

**Haruhi**

Her arms were getting tired, but her determination to hold was strong…Or so she thought, she really didn't have any determination to get on the ledge anymore after hearing bodyguards tromp around the house.

Looking down, it wasn't a great fall, but a fall none the less. She could break something that could help her escape. A sudden called dismissed her frustration.

"Hey up there! Madame, Isn't awfully unsafe to hang from a window?" a very smooth accented voice broke out. Haruhi gave a hiss, this guy must be really dense or a very bad comedian, either way she needed some help. Looking down form her position, she saw another very charming male since she moved in to the mansion besides Kyouya. He had not to pale white skin and very alluring violet eyes gazing up at her. Realizing this wasn't the time to gawk at the stranger she gave him a wary look.

"Can you catch me?"

**Tamaki**

She was beautiful, like an angel, an innocent angel….who had no wings apparently.

Here he thought she was a curtain drape, but the reality of it is grander seeing that in fact it was an actually human being. From the looks of it who was hanging for her life. But Tamaki, as naïve as he is, enjoyed admiring her from below…her long brown hair that flew with the wind, her big doe like brown eyes that stared at him in wonder….for the first time after meeting and flirting with countless women, Tamaki blushed.

"Can you catch me?" He turned redder, but the simple sentence caught him out of his faze and he nodded dumbly. Suddenly, like a fallen angels in his inner mind, she landed into his arms, not surprisingly she was light as a feather.

**Haruhi**

No broken injuries, everything seemed fine as she laid there lazily like a damsel in distress in the stranger arms. Now wasn't the time to go all Fairytale-ish, so she tried to hoist her body up-right out of the man's hands which were fastened somewhat tightly on her. Breathing in and out slowly, she looked up at the stranger in gratitude and weariness.

"Thank you, uhm, sir." Haruhi found it hard to communicate to the stranger, sure he looked trustworthy but she didn't know him. He could be as bad as Kyouya or worse. Staying locked away from society doesn't make it any better as she doesn't know what to say about the situation. Like from the fact, how did this young man see her?

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I hope my updating will not be a yearly thing. .__.

Introducing a short clip of the twins? May-beh.

**Summary**: Haruhi is "a doll". Like a doll, she doesn't express her emotions or rather they are sealed due to being away from reality so long. Like a doll she has different owners, each abandoning her or selling her away, her beauty remaining. Although she is a doll, she is also human, and unlike dolls, humans can **learn** to love.

**Chapter Summary**: Don't leave your toy just out in the open, anyone could steal it.

**Pairing: Haruhi x various members of the Host Club**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran Host Club.

**The Doll**

Chapter 3

**Kyouya**

This man wanted him to court his daughter. Renge. He remembered her from another associate's party. The same person from France that had met Tamaki's mother that he wanted to introduce to Tamaki to as surprise was now telling him to court his daughter. Kyouya would've laughed at the situation presented before him but instead he repeated what the man had said as if it was a joke.

"You want me to marry your daughter ."

"O-of course Monsieur," the old fool replied, nervously wringing his hands, accent slightly breaking out due to nerves, "you see she is quite enamored with you. Elle t'aime. Ever since the Hitachiin's Family Party, Renge has done nothing but talked animatedly about you. She really is interested and I'm sure yo—"

"It really isn't my decision who I marry Mr. Houshakuji." Kyouya interrupted wishing this conversation to end. **Now**. This isn't the first time a foolish father that was president of a business company had to ask for his permission of marriage with their daughter in a fruitless attempt of having a higher status. Usually he would smile and say he would think it over but the poor man had caught him in a bad mood.

"Please ask the current owner of the family company first for his blessing. I'm sorry but I must be going now." Usually they took the hint by then for it is nearly impossible to set a meeting with his father. With that said Kyouya was about to walk a way until the business man spoke up.

"I did." Kyouya whirled around in surprise. "He stated that he agreed and it would be good for the public." The nervous man before him slowly grew a back bone, his accent becoming weaker. "In fact, he said that this would be good for the Ootori Company as well. He believes this marriage will help in foreign affairs." An awkward silence ensued, leaving the young heir to stare at the French man before him.

Political marriages never bothered him this much but the fact that his father had plans behind his back once again, steamed him. What further the heat was that this sneaky old _imbecile_ forgot the reason he was invited in the first place and tried to get within his father's good grace. If his father was actually taking the time to talk to…a man on the lower ladder, then he must've been serious for he, never talked to his father in an at least 4 months.

"Mr. Houshakuji…"the raven haired boy started. "If you already knew about the said arrangement…why ask me to court your daughter?"

Mr. Houshakuji gave a weary sigh and turned his head towards the garden,

"Ootori, you must understand that since my wife died, Renge has been the only thing important for me and I wish for her happiness everyday." Kyouya didn't understand nor did he felt sympathy but he listened politely anyways. "This arrangement yes is very beneficial towards my company but you must understand…" His eyes turned sharply to the third Ootori son who simply gave an unfazed blink back. "If Renge is unhappy, I am unhappy. Who knows how I might react if it's because of you. So to make it easier on yourself, please meet her."

Kyouya eyed him with coolness, if there was anything he learned from his older brothers was to never show your emotions towards a stranger. He smiled gesturing towards a maid that happened to walk by.

"Mr. Houshakuji, relax and have a drink. This party after all is for Tamaki, not to make threats to the Ootori family which is really…an ignorant decision."

Leaving the menacing air behind, one could here the French man and unfortunate maid to hear such words, gulp loudly.

**Haruhi**

She was outside. Not free. No she doesn't think she will ever be free but….there is always that bit of hope that surges up when you need it.

Haruhi, aware of the blonde man next to her but not really looking at him, looked towards the side of the house where she saw many people sitting talking and having no care in the world. Now wasn't the time to envy them, maybe when she was free. She walked closer to the side of the house and peeked around the corner slowly. Still scanning the crowd the brunette notices familiar black hair talking with a stranger. It's him. She pulled back with adrenaline pumping in fear.

The blonde who remained silent, after curiously just staring at her, decided to speak.

"Uhm Mademoiselle, would it be rude of me to ask why you were hanging from a windowsill?"

Haruhi looked at the man. Hmmm. He wasn't talking about bringing her back to her room and he looked very trustworthy…No don't go by that, she chided herself. If she always went by appearance she was afraid her fate would end tragically, isn't what she learned morally from many fairytales?

"Well, seeing it's a fun hobby of mine I suppose it is rude." She answered quite sarcastically, choosing to look behind the man for a free route. There. A hedge that was a bit higher than the gate stood out; maybe she could climb over it…but with her state of apparel she had her doubts. But that won't stop her.

**Tamaki**

She was hiding something, and it thrilled him, regardless of how cold she sounded just then. On his birthday, he never imagined an adventure to lay itself before him in such an unusually way; a damsel in distress, a willing prince (himself), and an evil third wheel that is the cause of all it.

Tamaki saw her look around the corner in fear…running from a drunken lover perhaps? Or…or maybe she was escaping the life of being a lady to run a way with her secret boyfriend….

The prospect of the angel before him having a boyfriend made him frown. Being unaccustomed to the feeling of jealousy, he watched as her blank face void of any emotion looked at him. Before the blonde's heart could skip another beat he noticed she wasn't looking at him rather something behind him pulled the girl's attention.

Tamaki followed her eyes; it was Kyouya's overgrown hedge that once one of his far away friends complained should be trimmed, considering how tacky it looked that she was staring at. Not him.

So this more so _that_ was the damsel's escape route, but he had a feeling that her dress would probably get in the way so it was useless but interesting plan.

Tamaki turned backed around; his thoughts apparently matched the young lady in front of him as she began to rip the bottom of her very simple dress. His eyes widened in shock but they didn't pull away from the scene. Never had he seen much _heard _such a bold lady do that in the graces of another men presence. All it did was further made him fall for her.

**Haruhi**

She felt the idiot's eyes were gawking her but it wasn't like she was giving him a…what was it called? Something involving takings off clothes…Anyways, she was on a mission and didn't need this stranger in front of her to stop her.

But a sudden fear crossed her mind, like what if he just bolted off to inform the master of the house that she was hanging from a window? Or even Kyouya? Now Haruhi really felt scared as she paused in taking off one of her shoes.

This plan was unraveling itself, but how long will it last? She needed to escape now. Her body isn't use to such work but even stored up energy had its limitations.

Another possibility hit her. What if…on the other side there were traps for people trying to break in the house? What if…there were more guards? Haruhi felt just how heavy her chains were to her room. At this rate she will never make it out. Heck, she didn't even know exactly where she was. The reality was horrible. Another emotion she disregarded along time ago when she was 10 hit her very hard but…. She didn't cry. Her face muscles froze, any indication of how she was feeling wasn't shown and couldn't be.

Pulling the brunette out of her little state was a hand that lead up to an arm which then she realized belonged to the blonde she really tried to ignore. His face showed worry and something else as he stared nerving at her.

"Mademoiselle, I don't know who you are but…I recognize a lady in trouble when I see one." He pulled her upright and without breaking eye contact led her towards the hedge. "You are trying leave without being seen right?" She nodded, curious as to what he was going to do.

He then got down on one knee and smiled charmingly at her, which threw Haruhi way off for she recognized this position only if someone wanted to propose, but he just kissed her knuckles, causing her to almost loose her balance in this foreign gesture.

"I will escape with you."

**Kyouya**

First his doll, now his friend.

Both disappeared right beneath his very nose, unless Tamaki was probably just in the bathroom otherwise he could care less. It was his party after all.

One he wants back in her room, no questions ask and the other he needs to help him out of the troubling situation that has now begun. The benefits of having a friend who was very charming to other ladies is that, he could sway their opinion if one got too close for falling for him. Usually this job was more in the twin's area but seeing as they couldn't make it to the party due to out of country business…make do with what you have as the saying goes.

Renge was coming this week according to one of information advisors to visit the household. By then he would _persuade _Tamaki to show the girl around the area and if her feelings change, the whole arrangement more than likely would be thrown off.

Attending to current matters, his patience is wearing thin with his countless bodyguards that couldn't find the girl. She has to be hiding somewhere, and if so where did she come up with such resources…unless the books in her room inspired her.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes. As soon as they found her, he would have to have some one censor all her books to where the idea of fleeing would never leave her head again.

A group of girls that were mumbling loudly caught his attention. It was the random words that caught his attention more than the volume. He had quite the expertise when it came to selective-hearing.

"I wonder where he went. I still have to ask him if he is going to Kasugazaki's Flower-viewing party, I mean did you see his reactions to those flowers?"

"Yes Hanayuri as if he was a rose prince."

The group of about seven girls sighed, stirring absent mindedly at their tea.

"_Yet you know…I swore I saw him walk towards the side of the estate but that could've been my imagination_." A red headed girl proclaimed staring at nothing. A brunette next to her, who clearly looked far upper-classed, snorted in disgust.

"_It's probably the heat my dear. That or from the chemicals you father produce at his company to kill mice. Really Meiko isn't there something else he could be doing besides making deadly perfume for vermin's_?" The girls around her giggled lightly in schadenfreude, pleasure it wasn't them the brunette wasn't making fun of.

Kyouya felt a migraine come on. He definitely was glad his doll wasn't like these type of girls otherwise, who knows how much toleration he could put. He walked away towards the side of the house, hoping Tamaki might still be there. If he stayed longer to listen he would've heard the one girl who didn't laugh as she also claimed she saw something.

"I saw _a large cloth hanging from the window on the side, hanging as if it was going to fall. The heat is getting to me too Princess. Maybe we should go sit at one of the tables under the umbrella_?" Soon the other girls minus the brunette called "Princess", believed it was time to sit down under the umbrella-tables; ending the random conversation of strange sights that were actually quite real.

**Somewhere else**

**Hikaru**** Hitachiin**

Today couldn't get any more worse. First they couldn't make it to Lord's party, and their carriage broke a wheel down next to a rather suspicious tavern. Suspicious tavern and wealthy carriage never went well together, but he and his brother Kaoru knew how to defend themselves. Unfortunately…the man driving the said carriage looks like even he could be harmed by a fly, which is bad if they were to ever be attacked by road bandits.

Hikaru gave his golden eyes a sharp glance at the tavern in annoyance. He didn't like waiting outside with two horses and weakling man in the heat. All they needed was someone who could get a replacement wheel, change it and they would be on their way but…

"It's been five damned minutes. Where is he?" Hikaru grumbled to himself, patience wearing thin. Kaoru wanted to be the one to talk seeing he was calmer than his brother, and Hikaru reluctantly agreed. Yet after standing outside and staring at nothing but the road ahead of him, boredom kicked in super fast.

**Kaoru**

Kaoru bit back a chuckle. What the hell was this place? If his brother was here they would probably never stop laughing their asses off but the fact he was alone, he had to be on his best behavior being the more reasonable one of the two.

This wasn't any normal tavern but a cross-dressing one. On stage a man was in a western cowgirl get-up with make up on singing a merry tune about midnight pleasures with his man.

A bunch of other men dressed and some not sat and watch whistling and clapping in appreciation.

The redhead sighed to himself; all he wanted was help not to be hit on. Unfortunately, he saw, no felt an arm reach around his neck. A heavy sent of alcohol reached his nose as he turned very pale.

"Why hello handsome, are you here for the show or…" the voice trailed off, with the arm brushing his face in a half-caress."…do you want me to show you a better one?"

Before he could answer his other half chose to walk in, Kaoru saw as he too took in the sight around him. Kaoru could imagine many scenarios to how Hikaru would re-act coming into a place like this, but Hikaru being himself, just gave a look to Kaoru and erupted.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Whoaaa the train is rolling. I need a beta too. My typing is that of pecking but its not. ;o;


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** dot dot dot

only if your curious, alot of things happened between now and my updating but ill write a book about if anyone cares ha.

**Summary**: Haruhi is "a doll". Like a doll, she doesn't express her emotions or rather they are sealed due to being away from reality so long. Like a doll she has different owners, each abandoning her or selling her away, her beauty remaining. Although she is a doll, she is also human, and unlike dolls, humans can **learn** to love.

**Chapter Summary**: What is the purpose of this toy? Is it meant for a girl or is it meant for a boy? What does it do? What does it do?

**Pairing: Haruhi x various members of the Host Club**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran Host Club.

**The Doll**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Hikaru**

He couldn't breath. WHAT THE HECK? He had only heard rumors of places where men dressed as women but, this was amazing! He couldn't wait to tell the others, especially Tamaki, about his run in with a tavern of commoners cross-dressing. He imagined his 'Lord's' excited curiosity turning into a dull blank shock.

His "Lord' always had wanted to see the daily lives of commoners but never had a chance to seeing he's from a very prestigious family in the district. If this was to become his first impression, then he would have been scarred for life.

Soon after chuckling a little longer at the predicament, he regained his senses ready to finish his objective which was…to…?

"Uhm…Hikaru? Are you done? That is…" a familiar voice called not too far. He turned his head to spot his doppelganger and a very busty (which was questionable) man in a sparkly tacky dress. Kaoru rolled his eyes at him in amusement and at his typical-ness but the man-lady gave him an ugly glare.

"He may be pretty like you but his personality I cannot agree with…he is very rude…let us go in the back and ditch this awful person, shall we?" the man-lady whispered to Kaoru. Yet, Hikaru heard all the same and his lingering grin vanished once he saw his twin struggle.

Hikaru wasn't a violent person but at seeing his brother struggle and then to look at him helplessly, with eyes watering…eh?

"Hikaru we mustn't be separated!" The red head began reaching towards him, while tears ran freely down his face slowly at first before they started gaining speed.

Eh?

"Remember how we made that promise? We would always be together!" His voice rose with a few people from the bar turning over to stare at the scene. Why was his brother acting this way? He never acted like this unless…Hikaru then understood. "That one day…I keep it close to my heart. Why not you?!? Is it you who does not care?"

Ah.

The older twin began to get a little steamed, his own golden eyes glistening with emotions. Stamping his foot, he stared heatedly at Kaoru. "What are you talking about Kaoru!? Do I not care? Kaoru I would go to ends of the Earth if we are separated to be with you…so...don't you ever say I don't care! That promise is what kept us so close…"

More men turned, and a few who were already watching began tearing up at the soap opera playing before them. The man holding Kaoru, rather being embarrassed, began tearing up as well but too caught up in the moment to release his prey.

"Hikaru…do you really mean it? That **no one** will be in our way?" Kaoru sniffed becoming limp-ish in his captors arms and head tilting to the ground dramatically; looking the entire bit like someone who was weakened by emotion.

"Kaoru, it's more like **nothing** will be in our way! I will always come for you!" Hikaru began shouting. Every eye was on the scene now; the men at the bar, the men watching the show, and even performers stood still with anticipation at the drama before them.

Hikaru, inside, secretly grinned. His twin was quick at thinking, and for that they may get more than they expected. This charade they do, always win the hearts of their audience, mainly girls, old people, and older women. Yet this audience was the perfect place to do the charade. Not only will Kaoru be released from the other man's grasp, they might have a higher chance of getting their wheel fixed…and pushing their luck, maybe find a new driver!

So with a set determination, the show has to end for it has gone on far enough, it was time for them to bring down the house.

**Kaoru**

'Hikaru really is a bit slow.' The twin absent mindedly thought as he looked down to the floor, "heaving with emotion". He knew his twin was asking for trouble when he came in the place laughing. Kaoru expected it so he planned a scenario mentally in his head to where they can get out of this situation and back on the road.

Their performance always fooled people in to thinking there was a greater love going on between him and his twin. It surprisingly got them out of a load of trouble, ever since they were small, so they used it only when they knew they had an advantage or just for fun when they were with the other famous sons of top companies. Annoying their 'Lord' was the best fun they ever have with their performance.

Hikaru sent him a look saying 'let's end this' and he instantly understood. His brother, too felt the need to hurry. Although it was fun, they both wanted to get back on the road…. Besides, this place was beginning to become boring.

Which Kaoru then realized that Hikaru stubbornly left the carriage and the horses alone outside more than likely due to boredom…tsk! Yet he couldn't blame him. He and his brother cannot be bored for too long for they become crueler than they usually are and they know it. Their family knows it. Heck even their close friends know it.

Sighing, he wondered if they ever can change for the better, for they were almost of age to take over their family business…childish acts can be a falling factor.

On cue, Hikaru lifted his head after he sighed to gaze in his eyes. He knew Hikaru was wondering what's wrong through their telepathic stare but now wasn't the time.

"Hikaru…"he whispered with a rising blush.

"Kaoru..." his brother whispered back before the whole place erupted with sobs and applause. The man holding Kaoru let go and began clapping as well, reaching into where he was "busty" to pull out a tissue. Kaoru then righted himself and hugged his brother lazily. Yes he knew the show was done but not the act. Not until their carriage was fixed.

"I-I'm sorry. I would never, ever try to break up something as beautiful as that again. Could you two ever forgive little, ole me?" The man then blew his nose into the tissue snottily. Inside their heads the twins were both overcome with a deep disgust but smiled all the same.

"Of course," They harmonize, grins exactly alike, as they mirrored each others pose. "Anything for a beautiful lady such as yourself."

The man blushed at the compliment and then giggled which was actually kind of creepy. He then replaced the tissue, much to the twin's horror, back underneath his dress and smiled brightly at them.

"Well I have to repay you somehow…Is there anyway?" He asked clasping his hands.

Kaoru then turned to his twin, who blinked at him back. 'Excellent' they thought in unison.

"Well. We do sort of have a problem out front…"

**Kyouya**

As he reached the side of his house, his expectation of finding nothing was proven for that is exactly what he saw. Nothing.

His eyes narrowed at the large hedge he was once told to trim, but other than that nothing seemed weird about the scene in front of him. For Tamaki to come to the side of the house what reason would there be? Maybe there wasn't a reason and the girl really didn't see him go over?

"It really is a mystery maybe he—"Kyouya's thought that was just about to leave his lip halted, as he walked closer to the hedge. A white expensive suit was laid behind the hedge as if in an attempt to hide. He knew who the suit belonged to but the fact as to why it was there didn't add up. Why was it there?

"Souren!" Kyouya barked to a nearby body guard. A tall, brunette stepped forward to his master's command. "That suite belongs to Tamaki. Get the hounds but don't alarm the guest. I believe something happened to the birthday boy."

For no reason, if only to look up at the sky, he saw the open window and wanted to think nothing of it but it was there. What could it mean?

Was this a bad omen?

Meanwhile…

**Haruhi**

Her first impression towards this man was that he was an idiot.

For one thing, he didn't realize she was in trouble, and second he stares at her as if something is wrong with her face.

It wasn't that she didn't like it but it was very nerving. After that kiss to her knuckles, she almost swore her breathe stopped.

"_I will escape with you."_

It sounded so cheesy but he really sounded heartfelt and serious. She didn't want to focus on him yet somehow, he managed to hold her attention. This could be her first friend…or her second enemy. Her first enemy would always be Kyouya. He was always there and yet he did nothing. This man she just met and he is already doing everything. Haruhi wouldn't depend on him but she will take advantage of him.

The blonde had heaved her over the hedge to where she fell on the other side of the fence, before he joined her. Then after persuading her that a lady shouldn't walk in such great length without proper attire he offered her his back.

In which she thought he was really an idiot then.

"I'm not going to harm you, Madam. I just you really shouldn't ruin such lovely feet." He smiled reassuringly towards her as he squatted towards the ground. Sarcastically, she thought since when has her feet become lovely but she brushed the mean thought aside.

"A piggyback ride is it? I'm too big for such childish things, but I do thank you for the offer." Haruhi replied in a cold voice. Her arms were dead but she could still walk. Her pride was better than that and she didn't need a stranger to help her walk.

For all those years in the room she only depended on that one person to do something about her situation for maybe he could persuade the master to let her free but no…Kyouya, the master's son never did anything to help.

"I'm sorry, my lady but your legs are revealed an—"

"I'm alright and I would really like to leave this area." Haruhi all but interrupted. The man in front of her stared that nerving stare at her in which she looked away. What was his problem?

Haruhi walked ahead of the handsome blonde to observe the surroundings. A forest. Mother Nature was finally around her and she could finally breathe. Freedom was near by.

**Preview:**

"_Will you help us Miss…?"_

"_Fujioka. But you can call me 'Ranka'."_


End file.
